Talk:Level 726/@comment-26306737-20150428132711
I'm quite surprised there are so few strategy descriptions in the post-700 wiki pages. Have the authors given up here? I will continue to try and provide strat-based descriptions here in the comments ... would be happy to do so for the main pages if someone wants me to. This is a very tricky level, it will likely leaving you cursing at your computer screen before it's all over. It is also quite difficult to even figure out what to do in order to solve the level simply from looking at it! 726 isn't impossibly difficult, though it did take me a good eight or nine tries to finally solve. Let's break down just what we have to do here -- and how to do it: At first, we must work toward two different goals at the same time: we must move both of the two ingredients OVER at least one space (away from the middle column) and all the way DOWN the board until it sits on one of the short, two-space conveyor belts. Pro-tip: try very hard to move both ingredients over to the SAME side of the board (e.g. move BOTH to the right -- or BOTH to the left) trying very hard not to split them. The reason behind this advice will become clear later. At the same time we're moving ingredients, we must also "pop" four keys via colour matches. These keys will appear on the board randomly, getting rid of them is pretty standard stuff. You don't want the keys landing on the conveyor belt, however -- try to pop them before they get that far down! You may notice that there are two disconnected columns to the right and to the left of the main board -- and at the bottom of these is a locked striped candy. Popping all four keys will unlock these cases and make the striped candy available to you, so that's our one of our goals. Once an ingredient is on the mini conveyor belt, we need to magically "bounce" it over to the top of the disconnected column. The game doesn't make this obvious, nor does it tell us HOW to bounce the ingredient over. Here's how it works: the "portal" to the disconnected column is on the conveyor belt space closest to the column. Let's say we've moved our ingredient to the right-side conveyor belt ... the portal to the right column is the FAR right space on the two space conveyor (in other words, the right-side space, the left won't work). Once your ingredient is in this space, we must then make room for it on the disconnected column. There are two ways to do this: make a colour match within the column itself or use a special candy on the main board to knock one or more candy off the column. Once you do one of these two things, you'll notice your ingredient is sitting in the disconnected column. Note that we have to do this TWO times -- once for each ingredient. So now we have both ingredients sitting in an outside column (hopefully both in the same one) and we have unlocked the striped candy at the bottom of the same column. Now we must activate the striped candy and watch our ingredients whoosh away, out of sight, finally ending this bloody level! This can be tricky to do -- especially as we're probably very low on moves by now. We can form a Colour Bomb and match it with a main-board candy of the same colour as the striped target. Or we can move a horizontal striped candy (or a striped + wrapped combo) down to the very bottom of the main board and set it off -- which will ignite the striped candy. Another, much less likely, possibility is to make matches within the disconnected column until the ingredients can drop out the bottom and away. Nevertheless, this is our last step -- thankfully! Sound like a lot to accomplish? It is. A lot can go wrong in every step of this level, so prepare to spend a few or more lives getting past this one. Good luck!